


A Dance

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Ronald didn’t know it’d be possible to be properly angry at paperwork, but with William sitting on the couch, hunched over the coffee table, weary eyes reading each line with a hand that faulted a few times, Ronald felt the surge of fury burning at the sight of the pristine papers. While he stood in their kitchen with a clear view into the living room, leant against the lip of the counters and arms crossed, William clearly looked frustrated. William hated overtime but hated it ten times more when he was forced to bring that overtime home.





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I wrote this in 2017 but never posted it, I think? I feel like I might have but I can't find it anywhere here or on tumblr, so I'm sorry if this is a repeat or something. I don't know why I didn't post it, unless I did in a multi-chapter somewhere, but again, can't find it. So, enjoy, I guess?

Ronald didn’t know it’d be possible to be properly angry at paperwork, but with William sitting on the couch, hunched over the coffee table, weary eyes reading each line with a hand that faulted a few times, Ronald felt the surge of fury burning at the sight of the pristine papers. While he stood in their kitchen with a clear view into the living room, leant against the lip of the counters and arms crossed, William clearly looked frustrated. William hated overtime but hated it ten times more when he was forced to bring that overtime home.

Ronald knew not to interrupt, however. He had once before and got a harsh reprimand for it; William explaining in great detail how his work was not to be interrupted. Ronald knew the tone the older man used when chastising him then was due to his exhaustion, he still didn’t want to be on the receiving end of such a venomous tone again.

He began to think then, allowing his head to cant to the side, watching William. Out of all the things that would help William ease the stress of a long work day, Ronald knew one that William only told him in secret. As much as he loved the massages on his straight back and shoulders, he preferred to move; loosen up his body by doing something he deemed fun.

The moment William leaned back in the couch, foregoing posture, Ronald swooped in to take care of the overworked man. William watched with a curious look as the blonde pushed the coffee table toward the wall, stacking the papers neatly atop it. When Ronald moved to the stereo, flicking it on, William allowed a tiny of a hint of a smile.

When the blonde found the proper song; the temp slow and the lyrics meaningful, he strode to William, holding out his hand when he came to a stop. Smiling down at his superior, he simply asked, “Care t’ dance with me?” William didn’t dally in placing his hand in Ronald’s.

That hand gripped his, pulling him off the couch, the taller man ending up being led by the shorter. He was grinning up at William, his eyes shining with that boyish charm William grew to love so dearly. With Ronald, it was the only time he allowed himself to take a deep breath and relax. His posture went a little bit slack, his eyes softened just that bit. He needed something to distract him, something to ease him and Ronald knew exactly how to do that.

Ronald lead them into a slow dance around the living room, their bodies pressed together as they swayed, Ronald using his hand on William’s lower back to ease away the tension in the muscles there. The soft groan he received was reward enough for his efforts.

The song looped a few more times as their dance continued; a comfortable silence between them. All was said through actions, through looks and simple touches. What use were words when they could be so easily repeated to anyone else?

Eventually, Ronald pulled them back to the couch, letting himself fall backward onto it, pulling William with him. The older man hovered above him, looking him up and down and only huffing when Ronald pat his own chest, smirking up at the slightly taller reaper.

Easing down, William allowed his body to relax on Ronald’s, his head relaxing on the blonde’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for Ronald to feel William go slack and tilting his head just that little bit, he found William’s eyes closed; exactly like he wanted.

Carefully, he eased William’s glasses from his nose, reaching behind him to put them on the table there before dragging off the knitted blanket draped over the back of the couch. The blanket was thrown over William and Ronald’s arms wrapped around William’s shoulders, his eyelids drooping before completing closing.

The song looped again.


End file.
